This invention relates to a tire provided with a bar code on the side thereof and having an excellent weather resistance.
Hitherto, a bar code has been provided on various articles in order to input various information thereinto and output the information therefrom according to need.
With respect to a tire, a bar code may be often provided on the side thereof for the purpose of differentiating tires. The bar code can be provided on the side of the tire by for example mounting a bar code marking plate on the inside of a vulcanization mold (die surface), bringing the side of a green tire into contact with the plate and then vulcanizing the tire.
However, when the bar code is provided on the side of the tire, a stress is concentrated on a flat portion located between one end of an uneven bar portion of the bar code and one side edge of the bar code (i.e., a portion corresponding to the space portion of the bar code marking plate) and on another flat portion located between the other end of the uneven bar portion of the bar code and the other side edge of the bar code. This brings about deterioration of the weather resistance of the tire (particularly static ozone resistance at a low temperature of, e.g., 0.degree. C.) at these flat portions, which unfavorably leads to the occurrence of cracking at these portions.